Vehicle traction control systems are well known, and such systems have been deployed in many production vehicles. Traction control systems are sometimes referred to as electronic stability control (ESC) systems or dynamic stability control (DSC) systems. A traction control system is an active system that monitors the traction (wheel slip) of the vehicle and automatically takes corrective action when excessive wheel slip is detected. The corrective action is intended to stabilize the vehicle, reduce the wheel slip, and keep the vehicle on a safe and predictable path. Conventional traction control systems usually rely on a combination of engine torque control (via throttle adjustment, spark advance, cylinder cutout, etc.) and brake control to quickly and automatically stabilize the vehicle.